Thinking about Each Other Everyday
by emav
Summary: Nat and Allie are Best friends. But drama interferes and their friendship does too. Find out what they go through
1. Chapter 1

This is a different verson of the Naked Brothers band. alex is 6 and nat is 9.

"hey alex" said nat.

alex: yeah

nat: i think we should make a band

alex: why?

nat: because I had a dream and it was really popular

alex: but how

nat: we can have auditions

alex: cool, but we should see what dad says

nat: good idea Alex and Nat but their clothes on and went to the living room

Alex: Hey dad we want to make a band

nat: yeah

mr. wolff: sure, but how?

nat: we can have auditions

: ok we will put signs

alex: yeah and i will play the drums n

at: and i will play the keyboard piano

mr: wolff: sure

The next day

alex: wake up

nat: w-w-w-what

alex: today we have auditions for the band!

nat: oh yeahhh

They jump up and down on their beds

nat: come on let's get ready

alex: yeah

: good morning, boys

nat: good morning

alex: good morning

nat: can we go now?

mr. wolff: yeah. but before that, i got a job!

nat: WHAT!

alex: omg good for you

nat: yeah

alex: but who will take care of us?

mr. wolff: i hired a babysitter, Jesse.

Jesse came in.

jesse: hi guys

nat: hi

alex: oh lord h-h-hi

nat: alex, snap out of it, she's probably 22

jesse: aww how sweet

mr. wolff: yup so are we going to go

All: yep The go to the audition place and they sit down and wait.

alex: who is our first person

nat: molly fi-finko?

alex: ok (on the microphone) MOLLY FINKO PLEASE STEP ON STAGE MOLLY FINKO.

nat: hhaha

Molly finko: h-hi

all: hi

alex: so what do you play?

molly: the cello

Molly plays really bad

nat: ok thank you very much

alex: BYE!

nat: who's next

alex: Thomas Batuello

Nat: ok (on the microphone) THOMAS BATUELLO PLEASE STEP ON STAGE THOMAS BATUELO!

thomas: hi my name is thomas

alex: what do you play?

thomas: i play the cello

nat: awesome so us whats you got

thomas: ok thomas play really good.

nat: man, you were really good, we will let you know

thomas: thanks

nat: who's next

alex: david levi

nat: ok (on the microphone) DAVID LEVI STEP ON STAGE DAVID LEVI!

david: hi my name is david

nat: hi

alex: so what do you play

david: i play keyboard piano

nat: cool man me too so us whats you got

david: ok david plays really good

nat: dude you play really good, we will let you know

david: cool

nat: who's next

alex: qaaism

nat: ok ( on microphone) QAASIM MIDDLETON STEP ON STAGE QAASIM MIDDLETON!

qaasim: hi my name qaasim

nat: hi so what do you play?

qaasim: the guitar

alex: cool so us whats you got

qaasim: ok

qaasim plays really good

alex: wow dude we will let you know for sure

nat: yeah

qaasim: thanks guys

nat: np

nat: who's next

alex: um.. Allie DiMeco

Nat: do you want do it

alex: sure (on the microphone) ALLIE DIMECO STEP ON STAGE ALLIE DIMECO!

allie: hi, my name is allie

nat: h-h-h-h-h-h-hi

allie giggles

alex: umm so what do you play?

Allie: the bass guitar

alex: cool show us whats you got

Allie plays really good

alex: dang girl your really good

allie: thanks

alex: we will let you know

allie: thanks bye

nat still has he's mouth open

alex: dude she's gone

nat: omg I'm in love

alex: okkk, lets choose our people

nat: ok allie

alex: of course

nat: haha

alex: and thomas and qaasim

nat: and david alex: yup

nat: ok lets call them

alex: you do it

nat: ok (on the microphone) QAASIM MIDDLETON, ALLIE DIMECO, THOMAS BATUELLO AND DAVID LEVI STEP ON STAGE PLEASE!

Qaasim, allie, thomas and david stepped on stage.

Alex: guys welcome to the band

all: YAYYY!

nat: so do you guys want to have a sleepover

all: sure


	2. Chapter 2

at nat and alex's house

allie: cool house

qaasim: yeah

nat: thanks

alex: why don't we think of a song

nat: i already got one

david: lets hear it

nat: ok Nat plays Crazy Car

thomas: wow that was really good

nat: thanks

alex: lets practice

They all practice and got tired and took a break

Allie: we should play a game

qaasim: sure which one

David: truth or dare

all: ok

nat: you go first, david

david: ok lets see thomas truth or dare

thomas: dare

David: i dare you to go outside and act drunk and hit on every 2 girls you see.

thomas: easy

Thomas goes outside and acts drunk and hits on every 2 girls he sees

All: HAHAHHAHA

Thomas: happy

all: yeah

david: ok thomas go

thomas: ok nat, truth or dare

nat: truth

thomas: who's your celebrity crush

nat: I don't have one

thomas: you have to choose

nat: fine megan fox

all: hahaha

nat: what!

qaasim: nothing

nat: fine alex truth or dare

alex: dare

nat: i dare you to pour milk all over yourself

alex: easy

Alex gets up and get milk and pours it on him self

all: hahahaha

allie: wow i didn't know you would actually going to do that

alex: well i did.

alex: allie truth or dare

allie: dare

alex: i dare you to play the drums

allie: easy

Allie gets up and plays the drums really good

alex: dang girl how did you learn to play the drums

allie: i know every instrument

nat: cool nat thinking

*omg she's so talented and pretty but I'm 9 and she's 11 and we'll never be together*

Allie sits down

allie: qaasim truth or dare

qaasim: truth

allie: who's your crush

qaasim: you my beautiful

nat looks mad

allie: awww qaasim thanks but seriously

qaasim: haha Anna

allie: my sister anna?

qaasim: yup

allie: awww

nat: ok i think we should go to bed

allie: yeh

guys: good night

The next day

nat: guys we have school today

alex: ughh right

Everybody gets up and gets ready, they walk to school all together

nat: well, bye allie

allie: bye nat, bye guys

qaasim, david and thomas whispering...

thomas: do you guys think nat likes her

david and qaasim: yeah

thomas: lets go

nat goes in and gets to class and runs its someone

nat: oops sorry dude

?: its's ok

nat: isn't your name cooper?

cooper: yep

nat: do you want to be our manager

cooper: for what

nat: for our band

cooper: sounds fun

nat: yup so yes?

cooper: sure.

nat: cool come to my house after school

cooper: k

nat: bye

cooper: bye


	3. Chapter 3

During class nat thought of a song called taxi cab

After school they went to his house and nat showed them the song

allie: woww! your good

nat: thanks (blushes)

cooper: good we need 3 more songs and we have a concert

all: YAYAYAYA!

they worked all day day long and they got 2 songs called run, fishing for love At the end of the day they went home. nat was laying down in his bed and got a song called I'm out.

The next day

nat: cooper i got the last song

cooper: good

n: its called I'm out

c: sound good

n: so whens the concert

c: tonight n: perfect

At the concert, they sang all of the songs and then...

?: hi we want to make your band into a show

cooper: sure

?: heres my card and heres your scripts be at the studio at 7:00 am

cooper: ok cooper: guys we got a deal

nat: what kind

c: for a show

n: cool

c: hers your scripts

n:k

allie: my name is rosalina? cool

t: hey nat you have a crush on "rosalina" and gets to kiss her later in the episodes.

nat: oh *thinking: YES, YES, YES!*

Alex: when do we get started

c: tommorow

t: cool

They did the first 8 episodes and now they are doing the first kiss episode

nat: oh no!

alex: what

n: i have to kiss allie in this

alex: why are you sad about this?

n: i don't want ruin our friendship

alex: sureeee...

n: what

alex: nothing lets go to the studio

They went to the studio

Allie: OMG OMG GUYS! I AM GOING TO PARIS!

All: FOR HOW LONG?

Allie: 2 years…

All: what!

n: what *looks really sad*

allie: so im not going to be here to do the band and show

n: ohhh when are you leaving?

allie: in 2 days!

n: oh so you quit?

allie: no (looks confused)

?: GUYS GET TO PLACES WE ARE DOING THE KISSING SCENE

n: lets go

allie: yeah

They get in places

They do the scene and then the whole show 2 days later

allie: bye nat, bye guys

nat: bye

all: bye


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later Allie came back from paris. Nat was dating Kristina. Allie quit the band and now Allie has a boyfriend named Zack. Allie is 18, Nat and Kristina and the other boys accept for Alex were 16 And Alex was 13. Nat really liked Kristina but he LOVED Allie But Nat had no contact with Allie anymore, so he couldn't reach her. P.s Zack didn't know that she knew the naked brothers band and Zack was a big fan.

Z: hey Allie, guess what I've got tickets to naked brothers band concert and I have backstage passes.

A: oh cool (she didn't really listen)

Z: didn't you hate them?

A: hate who?

Z: the naked brothers band

A: yeah what about them

Z: ugh I told you

A: told me what

Z: that I've got tickets to naked brothers band concert and I have backstage passes.

A: what

Z: come on A: fine... ( she didn't think this was a great idea, but it was for zack she had to go)

2 days later

Z: are you ready?

A: yeah im ready

Z: lets go They arrived

They had front row sits

A: oh why did you have front row sits?

Z: because we get to see them

A: ok (Allie was trying to hide, but Alex spotted her, before they got on)

With the band

Alex: look who it is

Nat: who

Alex: Allie with this boy

Nat: what!?

Alex: yup

Nat started to scream at her

N: Allie, Allie!

Alex: shut up

N: oh right

Z: did you hear your name?

A: no, no I didn't hear anything. (She was lying in front of him)

Kristina walked in the room

K: hey

N: oh hi

Kristina kissed him

K: why were you yelling Allie?

A: oh because she's right there

N: shut up

K: oh, you don't have feelings for her right?

N: right (he faked smiled, it killed him to say that)

The concert began

N: I everybody we'll start with curious 2...3...4!

To tell you the truth I'm very confused I'm not amused I'm just curious With all your lies you left behind What did you find? I'm so curious I'm so curious How you see me, Curious What went through your head? Curious How you see me Curious What went through your head? Will I ever know? Will I ever know? I'm confused, Puzzled And in a daze And I know you wouldn't Treat me that way And I got you On my mind everyday And I know you wouldn't Treat me that way What made you realize It came in such a surprise You're gonna run and hide, I'm curious Forgive and forget That's what you said You lost your head I'm so curious I'm so curious How you see me, Curious What went through your head? I'm just curious How you see me Curious What went through your head? Will I ever know? Will I ever know? I'm confused, Puzzled and in a daze and I know you wouldn't Treat me that way And I got you On my mind everyday And I know you wouldn't Treat me that way Tell me what you didn't mention Grab this wish AND NO MORE TENSION! I'm confused, Puzzled and in a daze and I know you wouldn't Treat me that way I got you On my mind everyday And I'm confused, Puzzled and in a daze and I know you wouldn't Treat me that way I got you On my mind everyday And I know you wouldn't, Treat me that way

There were screaming and clapping But the whole time Nat was looking at Allie, she started to look sad.

N: the next song is "your smile."

He started playing.

Your smile your way, Your beauty your kindness, Your humor your love, Keeps me on the ground Your dancin' your praisin', Your intellectual side, You're tough and soft your smile, Keeps me on the ground Your smile keeps me on the ground Your smile keeps me on the ground Your smile keeps me on the ground keeps me on the ground keeps me on the ground Your eyes your hair, Your mouth your teeth, Your sight your views that you use so well now, Keep me on the ground Your hands your feet, Help you walk across the street, Your communication anticipation cooperation, Keeps me on the ground keeps me on the ground keeps me on the ground keeps me on the ground Your smile, your smile

Allie started to giggle but hid it; she saw Nat giggle too.

She looked at him and he looked at her.

N: um.. The next song is "ill do anything for you"

I don't want you, I need you I don't care for you, I love you I'll be there for you because of you I'll do anything for you, you, you I'll do anything for you I'll do anything for you, you, you I'll do anything for you I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you I won't die for you, I'll live for you I'll do anything for you, you, you I'll do anything for you I'll do anything for you, you, you I'll do anything for you If you want me to stay, then I'll stay Oh, oh, oh If you want me to go, I'll go Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh I don't care for you, I love you I don't want you, I need you I won't kill for you, I'll live for you I'll do anything for you, you, you I'll do anything for you I'll do anything for you, you, you I'll do anything for you

He was looking at her the whole time.

Allie, was giggling the whole time.

z: what's so funny?

A:nothing

N: this song is "the world"

Iraq War, Candie stores, And Mr. Al Gore Bono, DiCaprio Better than the unknown Darfur Corners wall Global warming People stall Bin Laden Trade center All the deaths Do you remember? The World As we know it today (x2) Chevy, Ford, Mustangs Jaguar into Spain America is in debt You might get upset Paul McCartney Back again That is such a blessing Computers, iTunes Albums by the soul So, anyone can make a movie Everyone just seems so stupid Television Rules the world The minds of little boys and girls All the people in Katrina Need a place to live Sigon wheels Jamba Juice And fricken Kous Kous The World As we know it today Techno, picture phones Brand names, sticks and stones Hip-Hop, China Gangstas, Flo Rida East Wood, Dr. Dre Timberland's hayday Lohan, Hilton, Richie And Britney Spears O.J. Simpson Fighting off his demons LA palm trees New York taxis The nukes in America Cause hysteria Charles Manson Helter Skelter We need a homeless shelter! The World As we know it today The world

Everyone was clapping and screaming.

N: the next song is "eventually"

And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all... Grab your suitcase, pack your bag And you're obviously lost And the sun will help you out In the depths of your despair When you're down and all about You can remember what I said On top of the world but what you see Is not what's in your And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all... Take me from this horrid land Give me something worth a smile And if you fail to find me there I will wait here for a while (And) if you're blinded by the light Left alone in a cold, cold world Just remember what I told you The sun will always guide And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all... Through with practicality And the demons grieve Whoa oh oh Face reality And you plainly see Whoa oh oh And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually And the sun will find us all...


	5. Chapter 5

N: Thank you New York

The band hugged and bowed.

Z: its time to meet the band.

A:no I really don't want to

Z: come on that's the best part

They waited for line for alex.

It was finally their turn.

Alex: hi

Z: hi

a: hi, alex

Alex: so whom do you want me to dedicated this autograph to?

Z: Allie and zack please

A: no problem

Z: thanks

Alliw: and who else

Z: Allie

Alex: Allie?

Z: thanks man

A: no problem see ya bye

Zack went to stand in line for Nat

Alex pulled allie before she went with zack.

A: Hey whats up? ALEX: Nat wants you to be in the band again

A: but he has Kristina as the bass player?

ALEX: he thought he can get over you by letting someone else join the band

A: really?

Alex: yeah I just wanted you to know that

a: aww Alex

Allie kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex: bye

Zack saw Allie kiss Alex on the cheek.

Z: why did you kiss him on the cheek?

a: um.. b-because he said I was pretty (she lied) but it didn't mean anything

Z: good, but I wasn't going to think you guys liked each other because you're six years older than him.

a: oh yeah

It was their turn to meet nat.

Z: hi nice to meet you

A: hi, nat

N: hi nice to meet you too

N: who do you want me to dedicated this autograph to?

Z: Allie and zack please

N: no problem

Z: thanks man

N: np

A: wait nat.

N: what

Z: lets go

a: wait I have to go to the bathroom.

Z: ok ill wait for you in the car K?

A: yeah

Z: k bye

a: bye

a: Nat can I talk to you

N: yeah

a: so how have you been?

N: good, u?

a: Alex told me today that you want me to be in the band again is that true?

There was a silence moment.

N: well I do

a: Nat... why didn't you tell me this before

N: because I thought you were mad at me

A: well can i?

N: yeah sure

They hugged

A: I am going to tell zack about the naked brothers band

N: smart here's my number

A: thanks

N: bye allie

A: bye nat.

She went to zack's car.

A: hey

Z: hey, lets go.

A: yup.

At Allie's house

A: do you mind if my mom comes and joins us for dinner?

Z: absolutely not During dinner

Allies mom: Hey zack what's up?

Z: nothing

A.m: are ready to eat?

Z: yup

A: hi mom

A.m: hi honey

A: lets eat

They are eating now.

A.m: you are lucky to have Allie

Z: yes I am lucky

A: hi guys sorry I was finishing cooking the food, so what are you guys talking about?

Z: nothing just how lucky I am to have you

A: aww thanks I have something to tell you,

Z: what is it?


	6. Chapter 6

A: I was in the naked brothers band

Z: WHAT!?

A: yup and nat wants me back to play again

Z: cool say yes

A: you are cool with that?

Z: yeah I wouldn't i?

A: well he has a little crush on me

Z: im ok with that as long as you don't have feelings for him

A: I don't (she lied)

Z: ill see you later bye

A: bye

The next day

Nat called Allie.

N: Allie um your mom was in a car crash

A: WHAT!?

N: im so sorry

A: im on my way.

N: Bye

She hung up and headed to the hospital.

A: hi umm im looking for my mom.

Nurse: name please.

A: Laura dimeco

Nurse: room 200

A: thanks

Allie ran and bumped into nat.

A: oh hi

N: hi

A: sorry can't talk. Bye

N: I understand, bye

Allie finally made it.

Nat was standing in front of the door watching Allie cry.

A: please don't leave me here with dad; please don't leave me here with dad.

But before she can say her good byes, she heard beeps and she realized she was already gone. She burst into tears. Nat came in and hugged her.

Zack heard what happened and she rushed to the hospital and he was standing in front of the door watching Allie cry and Nat holding her.

He got so mad, that he left.

2 days later

Allie called zack.

A: hi

Z: I thought you didn't have feelings for him

A: huh?

Z: I saw you guys hugging

A: so he was there for me unlike you

Z: oh I came, you just didn't see me

A: zack I really don't have feelings for him (lying)

Z: ok fine

A: ill talk to you later


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later

Allie's mom's funeral was a week ago and now she's ok. Allie and nat are still friends. Allie is still dating zack and nat is still dating Kristina. Allie is in her house and she was crying, she needed Nat, so she called him.

N: hello

A: hi

N: oh hi what's wrong?

A: can you please come over?

N: um... sure ill be there in a minute

A: ok They both hung up.

Ding-dong

A: Nat!

Allie gave him a big hug.

N: hey what's wrong?

A: well I was just scared

N: from what

A: I can't tell you

N: hey I am your best friend, you can trust me.

A: fine but promise not to freak out?

N: no, tell me

A: fine I am getting abused

N: WHAT!? BY WHO!?

A: by my dad, he came home drunk and I started hitting me and punching me.

N: where is he?

A: I don't know, here look.

Allie lifted her shirt up a little; there were scars and bruises.

N: omg, wait but there are scars that look old.

A: yeah this was happening for the past month.

N: WHAT!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?

A: yes because then he will hurt you

N: why

A: because he doesn't want go to jail.

N: well how else are going to stop him

A: you don't now lets go to bed.

Nat slept on the chair and Allie slept on her bed.

the next day.

Nat and Allie woke up because they heard a doorbell.

A: ill get it

N: ok

Allies dad: hi allie, honey, I got this bear for you.

A: oh hi dad

A.d: why is Nat doing here?

A: I called him over.

A.d: why?

N: because you hit her

A.d: no I didn't

N: yes you did right allie?

A: right

A.d don't talk back to me Nat, and young lady you're grounded for 5 months.

N: no she's not

A.d: excuse me

N: you heard me

A.d: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

N: im not going anywhere without Allie

A: and im not leaving without Nat

A.d: young lady come here right now!

A: NO!

N: come let's leave

Allie's father chased them into the backyard.

A: Nat there's no place to escape

N: there's a hole there go!

A: im through

But before Nat could make it, Allie's dad slapped him.

A.d: don't ever talk back me Nat tried to get up but struggled.

Allie started to yell.

A: STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!

Allie went back to help him.

N: what are you doing here?

A: helping you

N: no go save yourself


	8. Chapter 8

A: listen you are my best friend and I will never leave you

Her dad smacked Allie and laid next to nat. Allie knew he was going to kill Nat, by breaking his neck. Allie tried to fight the pain she jumped on Nat and nat saw allie's dad about to grab her and he turned. They both got up and ran. They made it up to the gas station and called Nat's dad.

A: hi this is Allie and Nat and we need help can you come and pick us up?

nats dad: sure thing at your house?

A: no at the nearest gas station from my house

n.d: ok bye

A: bye

A: ok he's on his way

N: good

When nats dad came he asked why you guys looked hurt and Nat and Allie told him the whole story. Nat's dad called the police and Allie's dad got caught and went to jail. Allie lived with Nat and Alex and everything was perfect except for one part...


	9. Chapter 9

2 years later

Nat, Kristina and the other boys are 18, alex is 15 and Allie is 20

Alex: hey dude where is your Allie girlfriend

nat: she's not my girlfriend

alex: suree... then krisitna..

nat: no im single, I broke up with her

alex: ok what ever you say

nat: ok lets get ready

alex: ok

t: hey go to the studios

allie: hey guys whats up?

nat: nothing u?

allie: nothing, getting ready

nat: me too

nat went away

cooper came really sweaty

qaasim: whoa what happened man

cooper: i kind of asked miss. scaty on a date t

homas: ohh

nat: so why are you nervous

cooper: because...

david: nat you should come with cooper

cooper: like a double date, please nat,

nat: umm i don't have a date

thomas: allie?

nat: no cooper

c: why

nat: because i don't want to ruin our friendship

cooper: come on its just for me, please ask allie?

allie: ask me what?

nat: uhhhh...

cooper: (says really fast) ?

nat: I DO NOT!

allie: you don't want me to go

nat: no... i meant

allie: sure

nat: w-what

allie: sounds fun

They go to the theater

n: Me and allie want to see a scary movie

c: or well we want to see a funny movie

n: k cya

c: yup

The movie was over and nat and allie was holding hands coming out but didn't notice who was watching.

allie: omg aunt dolly?

what are you doing here

dolly: to pick you up. we have custody over you

allie: no... NO i am not leaving

dolly: oh yes you are if you don't want your friends to deal with the police come on!

Aunt Dolly took her hand and started walking, but allie was pulling the opposite way

Allie: NO I WONT GO, I WONT GO, NAT HELP!

nat: i don't know what to do, listen ill call you tomorrow k? and we will see each other for rehearsals.

allie: no you don't understand, if-

Dolly: get in the car

Allie: fine (crying)

Nat: remember ill see you again ill call you later

allie: no nat it-

In the car.

Dolly: who is he?

allie: a friend

Dolly: and what rehearsals

Allie: im in a band

Dolly: listen, you may not talk to that boy and the band ever again, is that clear! or else.


	10. Chapter 10

Allie is at aunt dolly's house and made a call.

A: hey

N: hey, whats up

A: nothing umm I quit the band

N: w-w-what

A: (started to cry) im sorry

N: w-why

A: because I just-

Allie just hung up

N: allie?

With allie

Dolly: that's enough young lady

Allie: but I didn't finsh

Dolly: too bad

The next day at school.

Q: hey nat why is allie ignoreing us?

N: well she quit the band

D: what why

N: idk

C: lets get to class we are going to be late

The band exept allie: yup

Nat bumps into allie

N: allie omg

A: hi, I better go

N: no (nat grabs her and turns her where he can see her)

A: I really need to go

N: whats going on

A: I cant tell you

N: why, im your best friend ever why cant you tell me?

A: because I have my reasons

N: really what reasons

A: I cant tell you nat im sorry

N: why, its not like someone will hurt you

A: exactly

N: huh?

A: that's what has been going on

N: someone is hurting you

A: no not yet, oh I just said so much

N: no you didn't tell me more

A: I cant, meet at the park at 7:00 pm k?

N: tonight?

A: yes dummo

With allie after school

Dolly: hi

Allie: hi umm I meeting up with my friends to study on our test at 7

Dolly: ok be home at 8

Allie: ok 2 hours later

allie: bye

dolly: bye

with nat and allie

n: hey

a: hi

n: so whats up

a: so um you cant tell anyone ok

n: umm ok?

A: if I talk to you or the band my aunt will hurt me, she says I banned to see you and them again

N: omg

A: im ok

N: we need to call the police, we need to tell the others, we need to tell my parents

A: nat, nat , chill

N: why?

A: because, if I call and if she goes to jail and comes out she will kill me and the people I love

N: don't worry no one will touch you

A: thanks I know I can count on you

N: now lets go

Nat and allie go to his house and they tell their parents about allies problem and they arrest aunt dolly.


	11. Chapter 11

Nat was having a sleep over

T: so what do you guys wanna do?

Everyone exept for allie and nat: PILLOW FIGHT!

Nat was in his room doing something and allie came in

A: so what are you doing?

N: gathering some pillows for the pillow fight

A: cool

They go to the living room and start the pillow fight

Allie hit nat with a pillow

A: hhaha

N: oh your going to get it

A: no if you catch me

N: oh I will

Allie started running and nat was chasing her

They started to have a pillow fight and knocked themselves down and nat is on top of allie

Allie/nat: hahahahahahah T

hey started at each other for a while

N: (clears his throat) um

A: I think we should see what the others are doing

Alex fell down

Alex: wha-t im doing nothing

N: were you guys spying on us?

Band: pretty much

a/n: haahha did find what you guys were looking for

band: not really?

A: what do you mean?

Band: nothing lets play truth or dare

n/a: sure Now they are playing truth or dare

Nat: ok Thomas you go first

T: ok allie truth or dare?

a: dare me

T: I dare you to kiss david on the lips

D: what!?

a/n: WHAT!?

N: I mean-...

Nat had an evil look in his eye

thomas: a dare is a dare, are you guys chicken?

Allie: no

Allie walks up to david and gave him a kiss on the lips

Allie: happy Thomas?

Thomas: yes yes I am, because now I made nat mad

Nat: IM GOING TO KILL YOU THOMAS! HOW COULD YOU!?

Thomas: SORRY MAN GET OFF OF ME!

Allie grabs nat and pulls him away of Thomas.

Alex: whats going on here?

Allie: yeah, why did you get so mad nat?

N: oh I really don't know.


End file.
